Kim Bersaudara
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Mengambil keputusan adalah hal yang cukup berat bagi Jaejoong, disaat harus memilih antara kebahagiaan adiknya tercinta dan tanggung jawab besar yang dimilikinya. Seperti pedang bermata dua, Jaejoong harus memilih dan mengorbankan salah satu dari kedua pilihan itu. Mana kah yang harus Jaejoong pilih?/Yunjae/Shounen-ai/Bacalah jika sempat.
1. Chapter 1

**KIM BERSAUDARA**

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**BY: KUMINOSUKI**

**ROMANCE, SHOUNEN-AI**

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca. Cerita ini bisa dibilang mengandung sedikit unsure fantasi atau sejenisnya, tapi Kumi juga bingung, karena unsure itu hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu nampak sepertinya, selebihnya cerita ini berjalan seperti biasa.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar dan disarankan untuk membacanya di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

_"__Jika boleh mengulang waktu. Apakah yang akan kau lakukan?"_

**Chapter 1:**

**.**

.

.

Alunan music instrument yang dimainkan Junsu membuatku terbuai. Terbuai kembali untuk mengenang masa lalu yang bahkan tidak pernah aku lupakan sedikit pun. Kenangan yang beragam rasanya. Ada pahit, ada manis. Ada rasa sedih dan juga senang. Perlahan otot-otot bibirku tertarik, membentuk sebuah garis senyum yang banyak dielu-elukan oleh orang lain. Kim Jaejoong, bukanlah sebuah nama yang asing. Aku bahkan telah menggunakan nama itu sejak kedua orang tua ku memperkenalkan ku pada dunia ini. Nama yang sangat berharga yang sangat aku hormati dan aku cintai.

Kim Jaejoong.

Nama leluhurku yang hilang. Nama yang dibenci sekaligus dicintai oleh sepanjang garis keturunan keluarga Kim. Nama dari seseorang yang rupawan yang berani menentang kodrat dan keluarganya. Nama anggun yang sekarang aku sandang dan terus aku bawa hingga aku mati.

Kim.

Marga yang sudah sering terdengar… tetapi memiliki makna yang sangat kental di hati kami.

.

"Hyung? Jae Hyung?" Aku membuka mataku, menatap Junsu yang berdiri di samping kursi malas yang tengah menampung tubuhku. Ternyata sepupu kecil ku itu sudah selesai bermain-main dengan pianonya.

"Berapa kali aku harus memanggilmu sampai kau bangun sih Hyung?" Junsu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya terlihat agak kesal namun aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar kesal.

Aku tersenyum lalu memperbaiki cara duduk ku.

"Maaf, maaf. Hyung terlalu nyenyak ya tidurnya?" tanyaku.

"Ne! Dengkuran mu bahkan mengalahkan suara piano Hyung!" guraunya.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ku tepuk pelan pundaknya, "Musik mu sangat indah Su-ie, aku jadi tertidur karenanya."

"Aku tahu jika permainan ku selalu bagus, bahkan suara ku pun tak kalah bagusnya." Ujar Junsu.

"Ne, ne, aku tahu itu."

Junsu benar, bagiku suara adikku ini sangat indah, lebih indah dibandingkan suara dari alat musik yang selalu dimainkannya. Dan aku sangat menyukai suara itu. Suara yang penuh semangat.

Junsu tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Aku menatapnya dalam diam, aku tahu apa yang pasti tengah terpikirkan olehnya. Aku yakin dan hanya satu hal itu lah yang akan selalu membuat wajah ceria adikku ini dapat berubah menjadi murung atau sedih berkepanjangan. Aku menghela nafas kecil, aku ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun adikku itu mendahuluiku dengan perkataannya.

"Hyung… apa… kau sudah diberitahu oleh paman, jika sebentar lagi…"

"Su-ie… apa kau menyesal?" Tanya ku tiba-tiba. Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya. Jelas terlihat raut wajahnya ragu dan sedih disana. Raut wajah yang tidak cocok untuk sepupu manis ku itu dan aku sangat tidak suka. Sedari kecil kami tumbuh bersama, hanya bersamanya dan tidak ada pemuda atau pemudi Kim lainnya. Hanya kami berdua, di rumah besar milik kakek ini.

"Hyung… aku… memang menyesal." ujarnya. "Tapi! Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu Hyung! Jangan ragukan itu!"

Aku menghirup nafas panjang, "Aku juga Su. Kau adalah adikku yang sangat aku sayangi."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku yakin kau tidak menyesal memiliki sepupu seperti ku, iya kan?" Junsu tertawa.

Aku pun tertawa pelan. Tapi sedetik kemudian tawa yang aku sukai itu menghilang, tepat saat seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di keluarga Kim masuk.

Kim Hyun Joong. Kakek kami yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Aku dan Junsu membungkuk untuk memberikan salam padanya.

"Kalian tampak sangat akrab." Suara kakek membuatku mendongakkan kepala ku lalu menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja kakeeek~ Jae Hyung sudah seperti Hyung ku sendiri, ne~" Junsu membuka suaranya. Terdengar sedikit bergetar. Aku menatap sendu pada Junsu yang berusaha terdengar ceria.

Kakek tertawa pelan.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku. Kita akan pergi menemui orang tua kalian."

Aku menatap kakek lagi dan mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian Junsu terduduk lemas setelah kakek pergi dari ruang music itu. Wajahnya pias dan pucat. Aku berlutut, menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. Perlahan ku elus lembut kepalanya, memeluknya penuh perlindungan. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat aku lakukan. Hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan.

"Hyung… aku.. aku tidak mau seperti ini." Junsu membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

Aku menatap sendu keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru dengan arak-arakan awan keabuan di atas sana.

"Aku juga Su. Aku juga."

Pasrah. Sebenarnya bukan kata itu yang ingin aku ungkapkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Aku… Kim Jaejoong. Menyandang nama yang sangat berpengaruh dan juga berat. Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku merusak kembali nama yang telah tercoreng ini?

.

.

.

TBC-

* * *

Ini naskah yang udah lama tidak Vian tengok, oleh karena itu, Kumi memutuskan untuk mempublishnya saja, daripada terus-terusan tidak dilihat olehnya. Mungkin kalian nggak akan percaya, klo Kumi bilang, cerita ini adalah setitik kecil cerminan dari kehidupan Vian, partner Kumi yang paling Kumi hormati. Yah, Vian sampai sekarang belum bisa dihubungi, tapi semoga saja dia sehat dan selalu dalam perlindungan Tuhan. Amin.

Walaupun cerita ini sudah 99% selesai, Kumi tidak akan langsung mempublishnya sekaligus. Kumi masih harus mengeditnya di beberapa bagian.

So, silahkan bagi para pembaca untuk memberikan saran dan kritiknya. Bagi yang tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa.

Sampai jumpa, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIM BERSAUDARA**

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**BY: KUMINOSUKI**

**ROMANCE, SHOUNEN-AI**

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca. Cerita ini bisa dibilang mengandung sedikit unsure fantasi atau sejenisnya, tapi Kumi juga bingung, karena unsure itu hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu nampak sepertinya, selebihnya cerita ini berjalan seperti biasa.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar dan disarankan untuk membacanya di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Jika kau harus mengulang kembali apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, apa keputusan mu?"

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Junsu yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Rasa gugupnya menular pula kepada ku. Langkah kaki ku semakin terasa berat saat gedung yang sangat kami kenal itu nampak di depan kami. Kakek kembali menatap padaku dan Junsu. Matanya menatap kami lembut namun tersimpan sebuah misteri yang tidak bisa aku pecahkan. Kami tahu… kami tahu jika keputusan ini juga bukan kemauannya. Tapi peraturan keluarga ini haruslah tetap dijalankan. Kim Hyun Joong tetaplah seorang Kim dengan darah leluhur yang sangat kental mengalir di setiap nadi tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan ku dan Junsu.

Aku menarik Junsu mendekat kepada ku, mengajaknya meneruskan langkah kami yang tertunda, memasuki gedung megah seperti bangunan gereja itu. Lorong demi lorong kami lewati, hingga akhirnya langkah kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang besar dan bercat merah, dengan ukiran burung bangau di pinggir-pinggirnya.

"Selamat datang."

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan jubah merah bersulam benang emas yang indah menyambut kedatangan kami. Kakek hanya mengangguk singkat, sesaat kemudian pemuda tadi membuka pintu ruangan itu, memberikan jalan yang tidak begitu lebar agar isi dari ruangan itu tidak leluasa terjamah oleh mata orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Kakek membawa ku dan Junsu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan para bodyguard yang sebelumnya mengawal kami berjaga di luar. Aku menatap kalut pintu besar yang mulai tertutup itu. Suara degumnya membuat degup jantungku semakin keras. Remasan di tangan kiriku semakin erat. Junsu terlihat tidak tenang saat matanya menangkap sosok kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di deretan sofa berwarna merah marun sana.

Aku menghirup nafas panjang sebelum melangkah mendekati para orang tua yang sudah hadir disana. Kedua orang tua ku dan kedua orang tua Junsu menyunggingkan senyum. Wajah yang benar-benar bahagia, sangat kontras dengan raut wajah ku dan Junsu saat ini. Aku dan Junsu duduk berdampingan, dan kemudian kakek pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kakek yakin kalian sudah mengerti, alasan kalian berdua dibawa kesini."

Aku menatap semua yang ada disana, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah. Jadi, apa kalian berdua sudah siap?" Tanya kakek lagi.

Aku menatap ragu kepada kakek dan kepada orang tua kami yang ada disana. Ibu ku menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak aku mengerti, sedangkan ayah menatapku dengan pandangan memaksa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa… aku pun harus menjalani hidupku sama seperti mereka?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kepada Junsu. Adik sepupu ku ini sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari tadi. Apakah ini benar? Apakah kami memang harus seperti ini? Terus terkurung dalam keluarga ini?

Kim Jaejoong… leluhurku… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan murka, jika namamu kembali kotor? Kotor oleh orang seperti ku ini?

"Jaejoong? Junsu?" Aku kembali menatap kakek. Nafasku semakin sesak. Tuhan… bantulah aku.

"Tidak."

Hah?

"Aku… aku tidak setuju!"

Ku lihat mata kakek menyipit tajam, begitu pula keempat orang lainnya. Aku menatap Junsu, yang tadi menyuarakan keputusannya. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar.

Dia… menolak?

"Su-ie…" panggil ku. Junsu menatap ku tajam.

"Aku tidak mau Hyung! Aku tidak menerima ini! Aku tidak mau!" getaran suara yang menyertai kalimat yang baru saja Junsu ucapkan membuatku mengerti.

Adikku ketakutan.

"Su…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan mu Hyung! Tidak akan! Aku hanya menganggap kau sebagai Hyung ku, tidak lebih! Aku tidak bisa! Maaf Hyung.. aku…"

"JAGA BICARAMU, KIM JUNSU!" bentak Ayah Junsu.

Suasana dingin yang tercipta sebelumnya, kini menjadi tegang. Aku tetap disamping Junsu, mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan ku. Aku pun juga sama. Aku juga menolak pernikahan ini. Aku… tidak mungkin mengorbankan Junsu, karena nama yang ku sandang ini.

"Kakek, maafkan aku. Bisakah kalian memberi waktu lagi untuk kami? Ini… terlalu cepat." Ucapku memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami.

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan malam nanti. Kalian punya waktu lima jam untuk bersiap-siap." Kakek berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Junsu mencengkram kuat lenganku, namun tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menatap kakek yang sudah di ambang pintu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MENJALANKAN PERATURAN SIALAN ITU! AKU MEMILIH PERGI DARI KELUARGA INI DARIPADA HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN SAUDARA KU SENDIRI!"

Plak!

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Plak!

Plak!

"Tidak! Hentikan paman! Hentikan!" aku menghalangi ayah Junsu yang terus menampari wajah anaknya. Ku bawa Junsu yang sudah menangis berlindung di balik tubuh ku. Suasana kembali memanas. Kedua orang tua Junsu menatap kami dengan amarah yang memuncak. Ku lirik sekilas orang tua ku, mereka hanya terdiam.

Ya Tuhan. Kami tahu ini memang salah. Namun, bisakah kami lepas dari semua ini?

.

.

Keluarga kami memang cukup berbeda. Jika kau memeriksa silsilah keluarga kami, maka kau akan terkejut. Kalian tidak akan percaya, jika kami semua adalah saudara.

Ya, keluarga kami memang mengharuskan adanya pernikahan antar saudara. Pernikahan antar saudara sepupu, saudara se-ayah, saudara se-ibu, maupun saudara kandung. Seorang Kim di keluarga kami tidak boleh menikah dengan orang diluar silsilah keluarga, inilah yang membedakan keluarga Kim kami dengan keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Kim tidak ingin darah keturunannya bercampur dengan darah dari keluarga lain.

Dan dari setiap pernikahan tidak pernah ada keturunan yang mengalami kecacatan.

Aneh? Tentu.

Justru jika seorang Kim dari keluarga kami memutuskan untuk keluar atau menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga lain, maka saat itulah 'kecacatan' itu akan datang padanya.

Seperti kedua orang tuaku, mereka sesungguhnya adalah saudara kandung, sedangkan orang tua Junsu adalah saudara se-ayah.

Pernikahan sedarah ini sudah terjadi sejak dulu dan tidak pernah ada lagi yang berani membangkang setelah beberapa kejadian buruk menimpa anggota keluarga yang memberontak, seperti penyandang nama Kim Jaejoong terdahulu.

Dan sekarang situasi ini mengharuskan aku menikah dengan adik sepupuku, Kim Junsu. Ini bukan hanya pernikahan sesama saudara lagi, tapi juga pernikahan sesama jenis. Pernikahan sejenis yang baru pertama kali terjadi dalam sejarah keluarga Kim. Semua itu karena nama ini—nama besar seorang Kim Jaejoong. Demi mengembalikan kesucian nama ini, demi mengembalikan kecintaan pada nama ini, demi menghapus noda yang mencoreng nama ini—Kim mengharuskanku menikah dengan Junsu yang setelah melewati ritual khusus, dianggap cocok menjadi pendampingku.

Dulu—mungkin saja aku dan Junsu akan menerima semua keputusan keluarga dengan hati terbuka, tapi tidak dalam usia kami yang sekarang, dimana pikiran kami sudah mampu untuk berpikir logis. Tinggal dan hidup diatas atap yang sama, di kamar yang sama dan di pembaringan yang sama, belum cukup untuk membuat kami memutuskan sebuah pengucapan janji setia di depan altar. Kebersamaan kami menumbuhkan benih yang lain, benih persaudaraan dan cinta dalam bentuk lain. Aku memang ingin membahagiakan Junsu, adikku yang paling aku cintai, namun bukan dengan menikahinya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya dengan memberikan kehidupan bebasnya. Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan pilihannya, dengan orang yang ingin dinikahinya. Namun, jika aku memberikan hal tersebut, maka aku juga akan memberikan kesengsaraan padanya, pada Junsuku dan juga pada nama ini.

Sejak kecil, aku sudah sering mendengar bagaimana inginnya Junsu keluar dari lingkungan keluarga Kim. Rasa penasarannya terhadap dunia luar dan bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan nafas dari keluarga lain. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam sangkar emas keluarga Kim terkadang membuat Junsu merencanakan sebuah pelarian, dan dia selalu berkata rencananya itu berjudul 'PELARIAN SEHARI DI LUAR WILAYAH KIM'.

.

.

.

Malam hampir tiba. Aku menatap kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di bawah sana dari jendela kamar yang disediakan untukku dan Junsu. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirku.

"Hyung… hiks… maafkan aku… hiks…" Junsu masih terisak sejak tadi. Aku menatap sendu ke arahnya.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mengorbankan kebahagiaan adik yang aku sayangi hanya untuk keegoisan keluarga ini. Tapi nama ini… nama yang sangat berarti bagi keluarga ini.

"Su…" aku berjalan mendekati Junsu dan memeluknya erat.

Tuhan, aku mohon, bantu aku. Jika keputusan ini benar, aku mohon, berilah kami jalan. Aku ingin kebahagiaan untuk adikku. Hanya dia Tuhan. Aku ingin membahagiakannya. Jika memang ini yang harus aku ambil, aku akan menanggung semua resikonya.

"Su… berjanjilah kau akan terus bersama ku. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu percaya padaku Su…" bisik ku ditelinga Junsu.

"Hyung?"

"Berjanjilah Kim Junsu…"

Junsu menatapku dengan matanya yang sembab.

"A-aku percaya Hyung… aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah kau akan rela terlepas dari semua surga ini Su?" Tanya ku lagi.

Mata Junsu membelalak lebar.

"Hy—hyung, a-apa kau berencana untuk…"

Aku mengangguk singkat, "Ya, jika kau mau, kita akan pergi bersama."

Aku sempat ragu saat melihat raut tidak pasti dari Junsu, namun ucapannya selanjutnya membuatku kembali yakin. Keputusan ini akan aku pilih.

"Jika itu untuk mencari kebahagiaan kita…" kali ini Junsu menatap ku dengan pandangan tanpa keraguan, "…aku akan sangat rela. Lagi pula, ini bukan surga Hyung… ini lebih tepat disebut penjara neraka."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya. Tapi memang benar. Mungkin untuk orang lain, keluarga ini sempurna, namun bagi ku dan juga Junsu, keluarga ini mengekang kebahagiaan kami.

"Mungkin ini saatnya Su… kita pergi."

"Hyung.. tapi…"

"Kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuh bukan masalah untukku. Apakah kau sudah siap Su-ie?"

Junsu tersenyum lembut,"Kehilangan satu atau dua indera pun bukan masalah untukku Hyung."

Aku kembali tersenyum. Keputusan ini sudah bulat.

Kim Jaejoong… leluhurku. Maaf karena aku kembali mencoreng nama mu.

.

.

.

TBC-

* * *

Hai, ini Kumi. Kumi kembali dengan membawa cerita dari ide seorang Alviandra.

Kumi berharap semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan dan para pembaca cukup puas dengan hasil editing Kumi. Ada beberapa paragraf dan kalimat yang Kumi tambahkan sebagai pelengkap.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah memberikan review untuk chap sebelumnya, Kumi sangat menghargai dan menerima semua komentar yang masuk. Kali ini Kumi akan meminta lagi.

Jadi, silahkan bagi pembaca yang ingin memberikan saran dan kritiknya. Bagi yang tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Kumi tidak akan memaksa.

Sampai jumpa dan Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	3. Chapter 3

**KIM BERSAUDARA**

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**BY: KUMINOSUKI**

**ROMANCE, SHOUNEN-AI**

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca. Cerita ini bisa dibilang mengandung sedikit unsure fantasi atau sejenisnya, tapi Kumi juga bingung, karena unsure itu hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu nampak sepertinya, selebihnya cerita ini berjalan seperti biasa.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar dan disarankan untuk membacanya di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

"Berbaliklah, maka kau akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Hyung, kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Junsu. Mereka kini tengah mengitari lorong rumah demi menghindari penjagaan di pintu depan.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, Su. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluar dari wilayah Kim." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

Jaejoong berjalan di depan Junsu. Mereka berencana melarikan diri melalui jalan belakang yang sepi dari penjagaan. Mereka sama sekali belum mengganti baju pengantin mereka, hanya dua tas ransel yang mereka bawa. Dengan baju dan kebutuhan seadanya, Jaejoong dan Junsu segera bergegas untuk melarikan diri. Yang paling penting adalah uang tunai dan baju, menurut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengintip ke ujung lorong. Aman,pikirnya.

"Kita akan melewati pintu belakang. Semoga saja penjagaan disana tidak begitu ketat. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan di depan, nanti setelah aku beri tanda, baru kau menyusul. Apa kau mengerti Su-ie?" ujar Jaejoong. Namun pekataannya belum mendapat respon dari adiknya. Kening Jaejoong berkerut heran. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, dan terkejut saat adik tersayangnya tengah dibekap oleh laki-laki yang cukup dikenalnya.

.

.

"Apa? Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak ada?" teriak Hyunjoong. Pria tua yang masih terlihat ketampanannya itu terlihat sangat kesal. Wajahnya memerah dan mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" kata Kim Hyuna, selaku ibu Jaejoong. Terlihat raut cemas dari wajahnya.

Hyunjoong berbalik, berjalan ke tengah kerumunan keluarga besar Kim dan mengambil mic dari salah satu meja.

"Perhatian!" ucapannya membuat seluruh anggota Kim mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Kedua mempelai melarikan diri." Katanya lagi, membuat seluruh orang yang hadir pada saat itu terkejut. "Aku ingin mereka di temukan, sebelum mereka keluar dari batas wilayah Kim!"

Bisik-bisik gusar pun terdengar dari para anggota keluarga Kim. Mereka tidak menyangka akan kembali menyaksikan anggota keluarga Kim yang melarikan diri. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah seorang dari pemuda Kim di sana tersenyum kecil. Matanya menerawang sambil meminum wine.

_"__Semoga mereka sudah mendapatkan tumpangan."_ Batin orang itu.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit yang lalu…..**

Junsu menggenggam erat lengan Jaejoong, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Peluh telah berkali-kali menetes dari pelipisnya. Mata Junsu tertuju ke depan, menatap punggung yang memiliki lebar yang hampir sama dengan Jaejoong. Junsu jelas cukup mengenal laki-laki itu, walau pun Junsu tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Junsu tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu malah mengajak mereka melewati lorong bawah tanah ini. Jujur, selama dia tinggal di mansion Kim ini, dia tidak pernah tahu ada jalan rahasia di mansion ini. Junsu melirik Jaejoong. Raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat cemas, namun lega secara bersamaan. Junsu meyakinkan hatinya kembali. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan mereka. Junsu tidak akan mundur dan kembali ke keluarga Kim lagi.

"Hyung," panggil Jaejoong pada laki-laki yang berjalan cukup cepat di depannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membantu kami?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Kepala laki-laki itu tertoleh, menatap Jaejoong sekilas dengan mata besarnya yang hampir sama dengan mata Jaejoong. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Kim Himchan. Laki-laki itu lebih tua satu tahun dari Jaejoong.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hyung bisa dapat masalah jika keluarga lain tahu." Ujar Jaejoong. Ada nada sungkan yang terdengar darinya.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Asalkan tidak ada yang memberitahu mereka, maka aku akan aman." Ucapnya.

Mereka berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan jalan buntu. Jaejoong dan Junsu mengeryit heran. Tidak ada pintu di sana. Hanya dinding-dinding kotor yang basah dan lembab.

"Setelah ini aku tidak bisa lagi mengantar kalian lebih jauh." Ujar Himchan tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu meraba-raba dinding di depannya, setelah itu dia menarik salah satu batu bata yang ada di sana.

"Bantu aku." Ucapnya dan segera di turuti oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bekerja sama untuk melepas satu per satu bata hingga tercipta lubang yang cukup untuk dilewati oleh tubuh orang dewasa. Jaejoong dan Junsu tak percaya, jika dibalik tembok yang buntu tadi, ada ruang kecil dengan tangga yang mengarah ke katup di langit-langitnya.

"Setelah keluar, kalian harus berjalan ke arah timur. Tidak lama, kalian akan segera melihat pohon-pohon besar dengan tali-tali berwarna kuning yang mengikatnya. Itu adalah batas wilayang Kim." Ucap Himchan. "Setelah kalian keluar jauh dari batas itu, Kim yang lain tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, apa kalian sudah tahu konsekuensinya?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu mengangguk perlahan.

"Kami tahu, Hyung." Kata Jaejoong.

Himchan menghela nafas. "Aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai di sini. Aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja. Lalu…apa kalian membawa ponsel?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Kami tidak membawanya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu," Himchan merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen. Laki-laki itu kemudian menuliskan sebuah alamat dan nomor di kertas itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah alamat apartemen milikku dan nomor ponselku. Apartemen itu baru saja aku beli, dan tidak ada keluarga Kim yang tahu. Tinggallah di sana."

Jaejoong menatap Himchan dengan pandangan penuh haru.

"Hyung…"

"Apa kalian membawa uang yang cukup?" Tanya Himchan lagi.

"Ya, Hyung. Lebih dari cukup selama beberapa bulan." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Himchan mengangguk. "Jika kalian berhasil keluar, maka kalian resmi keluar dari keluarga ini. Dan sebaiknya kalian sampai di tempat yang aman sebelum karma itu datang."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Terima kasih hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bantuanmu ini."

"Pergilah, dan hubungi aku jika kalian butuh sesuatu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka sudah bisa melihat jalan besar yang berada di bawah bukit yang sedang mereka lewati. Jaejoong dan Junsu saling tersenyum. Mereka cukup lega setelah berhasil melewati batas Kim, dan mereka sudah cukup jauh saat ini.

"Akh!" Jaejoong meringis kecil saat merasakan sebuah nyeri yang sangat sakit di kaki kanannya. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Junsu yang melihatnya pun segera menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya bersandar di pohon.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Junsu cemas.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Su. Mungkin hanya kelelahan." Jawab Jaejoong agak ragu.

"Perlukah kita istirahat, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, Su. Hari semakin gelap, aku tidak mau kita terjebak semalaman di hutan ini. Kita harus segera ke desa, dan mencari tumpangan hingga ke Seoul."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Su. Percayalah."

"Mm..baiklah."

Jaejoong kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Junsu. "Kita lanjutkan, Su."

Hampir dua puluh menit mereka berjalan dan mereka cukup bersyukur tidak ada Kim yang menemukan mereka. Mungkin saja para Kim sudah menyerah, Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah pergi jauh. Tak lama Jaejoong dan Junsu sampai di halte bus. Jaejoong mengecek apakah masih ada bus yang beroperasi atau tidak, dan dia pun bisa bernafas lega, bus itu masih tersedia untuk mereka. Hanya saja mereka harus menunggu lima belas menit lagi.

Junsu membawa Jaejoong duduk di kursi panjang di halte tanpa atap itu. Udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang memang membuat mereka sangat kedinginan, namun itu semua terhalang oleh rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong memegang kaki kanannya yang masih terasa sakit. Jaejoong tahu, mungkin ini karmanya. Entah apakah masih ada karma lain yang akan diterimanya, tapi itu tak mengapa, pikir Jaejoong. Asalkan mereka bisa keluar, dan mencari kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Jaejoong menatap Junsu, dia berharap, semoga saja karma yang akan diterima Junsu, lebih ringan daripada karmanya.

.

.

.

"Mereka telah pergi." Kata Ah Young, ibu dari Junsu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pasangan Kim Sang Bum dan Kim Hyuna, orang tua dari Jaejoong. "Dan anak kalian memberi karma bagi anakku!" teriaknya marah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Hyuna berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Ah Young kesal. Telunjuknya tertuju langsung ke wajah Ah Young. "Anakmu lah yang terlebih dahulu menolak pernikahan ini! Bukan Jaejoong! Jadi, ini semua adalah kesalahan anakmu!"

"Beraninya!" Ah Young ikut berdiri.

"Sudah! Berhenti kalian berdua!" teriak Hyunjoong penuh amarah. Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, penuh emosi.

Pesta pernikahan yang mereka siapkan gagal total, semuanya sudah bubar. Tidak ada lagi anggota Kim yang berkumpul di mansion itu kecuali Hyunjoong, selaku sang pemilik dan orang tua dari Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Sang Bum menarik kembali istrinya untuk duduk disampingnya sambil mengusap-usap pundak sempit sang istri, mencoba menenangkan amarah wanita yang terlahir sebagai saudara perempuannya itu. Donghyun pun juga menarik paksa Ah Young agar kembali duduk. Mereka semua terdiam, masing-masing mencoba meredam amarah yang menguasai diri mereka. Tentu saja kejadian ini sangat memalukan bagi kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan juga orang tua Junsu. Namun dari semua itu, Hyunjoonglah yang paling malu. Laki-laki tua itu menyesal karena tidak menempatkan penjaga di sekitar kamar Jaejoong dan Junsu, dan malah membiarkan mansionnya dalam penjagaan yang longgar.

Kini semua hanya tinggal penyesalan. Hyunjoong tahu, jika kedua pemuda yang telah dibesarkannya sejak kecil itu telah pergi jauh. Dan sekarang mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menarik seorang Kim yang telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga Kim mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
